


Not a Dream

by SarahDeLioncourt



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Dildos, Lestat has no regrets, Louis wants to set something on fire, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahDeLioncourt/pseuds/SarahDeLioncourt
Summary: Lestat goes to Louis' little shack of a house for a surprise visit, but ends up getting quite the show of Louis touching himself. Surely Louis wouldn't mind if he joined in, right? Set shortly before "The Tale of the Body Thief."





	Not a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to happen not long before "The Tale of the Body Thief." If you haven't read that far in the series, but still want to read this fic, there are no major spoilers. :)

As Lestat trudged through the overgrown grass and weeds towards Louis' little shack of a house, he wondered how his fledgling would react to such a surprise visit. Surely anyone would be absolutely delighted to be visited by The Vampire Lestat. The blonde wrapped his hand around the doorknob, and was about to make his grand entrance, when he thought he heard something. Lestat put his ear to the door, and listened. Was that moaning? For a moment, doubt crept into his stomach. Was Louis with someone else? He scanned the area, excited to discover that they were the only two on the old property. _Oh, Louis, how sweet of you._ Lestat thought, with a smirk. _You didn't even know I was coming, and you're putting on a show._

Lestat opened the door as quietly as he could, and crept into the shack. Yes, that was definitely Louis' sweet voice. He turned a corner, making sure to hide in the shadows. Louis was lying on a small bed, dressed only in a black sweater. He had one hand wrapped around his cock, the other was spreading open his entrance. Louis' eyes were hooded in pleasure, keeping Lestat's presence hidden. Lestat felt himself grow maddeningly hard, trying to mask the sound of his heavy breathing. Part of him desperately wanted to make himself known, and take Louis here and now. The other half of him wanted to watch his fledgling bring himself to climax. The latter won.

Louis' hand left his opening, and reached underneath one of his pillows. _What are you going to do now, mon cher?_ Lestat wondered, growing more excited. Louis pulled out a large pink dildo. He quickly lubed it up, and started slipping it inside himself. "Lest-ah-at!" Louis gasped. Lestat's cock leaped to attention, and he had to sink his fingernails into the wood of the wall he was hiding behind in attempt to keep himself from losing control and crying out. _Oh mon dieu!_ Lestat thought as he palmed himself through his jeans. _I always wanted to see you pleasure yourself Louis, but god this is better than what I ever could have imagined! Keep going, cherie. Cum for your maker._

Louis' strokes were getting more erratic, as were the thrusts of the "Fake-Lestat" in his ass. He was moaning loud now, wriggling and writhing on the bed. It only took a few more pumps and then he came, screaming Lestat's name. Louis lied there, panting. He was exhausted, but sated; meanwhile Lestat was still ungodly hard. After a moment, Louis grabbed a handkerchief off his nightstand, using it to clean his messy hand. Lestat pouted. _Such a waste._ He watched as Louis grew still and fell asleep, the dildo still inside him.

Once Lestat was sure that Louis was truly sound asleep, he crept over to the side of the bed and gazed down at his fledgling. _So beautiful, Louis. And much naughtier than you let on._ He couldn't keep himself from letting out a small giggle. Louis stirred, but didn't wake up. Lestat knew he should leave before he was found out, but his legs wouldn't move. Instead he knelt down, and brushed some of the hair out of Louis' face. The dark haired vampire let out a sweet little "mmph," making Lestat smile. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Louis' forehead, knowing he was playing a dangerous game. When he pulled away, Louis eyes were open, but they were not filled with the outrage Lestat had been expecting.

Instead, Louis giggled. "Stat, I missed you." He said, wrapping his arms around the blonde's shoulders. He looked down, noticing the bulge that looked ready to break through Lestat's pants. "You missed me too," he snickered, placing a kiss on the tip of his maker's nose.

Lestat smiled, unable to believe his good luck. Louis' mixture of the afterglow, and exhaustion kept him from being angry or embarrassed. That or he believed it was all a dream. Whatever the case, instead of kicking Lestat out, the dark haired vampire was trying to get Lestat in bed with him. And the Brat Prince would never turn down such a sweet request. "I have, darling. I've missed you so much. But don't worry, your maker is going to make up for lost time." With that he climbed on top of Louis, claiming his fledgling's mouth and running a hand up and down his chest. Louis eagerly opened his mouth, inviting Lestat's tongue inside. The blonde accepted the invitation, but not before making a deep cut in his tongue. Louis moaned at the taste of Lestat's blood, desperately seeking out more. He accidentally scratched his tongue on one of Lestat's fangs allowing his maker his blood in return. Lestat broke away, licking his lips. "God, I love you."

Before Louis had a chance to say anything back, Lestat yanked the pink dildo out. He hissed at the empty feeling. Lestat let his pants pool around his knees, and stroked some of his precum over his cock. He lined himself up with Louis' already prepared opening, but did not push in; he was curious to see what his fledgling would do. Louis let out an adorable growl. "No teasing!" He impaled himself on Lestat's cock, making both of them scream. Lestat wasted no time; he immediately began thrusting into the vampire below him. Louis wrapped his arms around his maker's shoulders, bringing him back down for messy kisses. Lestat changed his angle to better reach his fledgling's prostate, and was rewarded with the sweet sting of nails being raked across his back. He kneaded Louis ass, as his thrusts became more erratic. He was close, and could tell Louis wasn't far behind. With two more thrusts, Lestat came, howling in pleasure. 

But Lestat was not greedy. He quickly reached down, and wrapped his hand around Louis' cock, making him climax in just a few short seconds. After having a moment to compose himself, Lestat licked Louis' emissions off his hand. The younger vampire found himself having a hard time keeping his eyes open, now twice as tired as he was earlier. "Falling asleep, cher?"

Louis nodded. " 'Fraid so."

Lestat was going to insist that Louis come back to his house, when he was suddenly struck with a naughty idea. Lestat knelt between Louis' legs, licking any trace of his seed. Louis shivered and gasped, but otherwise remained quiet. Next, Lestat reached for the discarded dildo and gently inserted it back in, making the younger vampire whimper. By the time he had pulled his pants back up, Louis was already falling asleep again. Lestat patted his cheek. "Mon ange, wake up sweet one. Let me see those pretty green eyes." With visible effort, Louis looked up at his maker. "Where is your coffin, my love?"

"There," he said, pointing to a door that led to the third and last room of the small house. 

Lestat picked his fledgling up and carried him into the other room. Louis' coffin was poorly hidden behind a ratty, old couch. "Tsk, tsk," Lestat chided. "It's like you want to be found." He opened the lid, and laid Louis down inside. Lestat then leaned over and gave his lover one last kiss.

"Night Stat," Louis whispered before closing his eyes.

Lestat smiled. "Goodnight, Louis."

\------------

The next night, Louis paid a visit to his maker's home. When Lestat hugged him and welcomed him in, Louis failed to notice the naughty glimmer in his blue eyes. "So, cher, what do I owe for this surprise visit?"

Louis shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Oh, nothing really. I was just wondering how you have been lately.

"Oh, puh-lease!" Lestat sighed dramatically. "We all know you came here to escape that miserable shack you've locked yourself up in!" He dragged Louis down onto the couch with him. "But still, I'm happy to have the company." He gave Louis a quick peck on the cheek.

"That's not why I came," Louis said, with a playful role of his eyes. "Not everyone needs a temple of material things."

Lestat giggled. "You say that now, but when you find a movie you want to watch you're delighted by my large TV set and surround sound speakers." Before Louis could argue back, Lestat leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The dark haired vampire returned the kiss, before moving to place kisses along his maker's jaw. After a moment, Lestat pulled away, a large grin on his face. "Speaking of material things, I have a gift for you." He got up from his seat on the couch, and went into the other room.

"If it's fashion advice, I'll politely pass," Louis called out.

"Louis, there is no whining allowed inside this house," Lestat scolded. He sat back down, and presented Louis with a pair of pink gloves. "For you, mon cherie!" He placed a kiss on his fledgling's temple. 

"Gloves?" Louis asked.

Lestat smiled. "But of course, cher. You are always so affected by the cold, and you refuse to put your hands in your pockets. Now, your fingers won't be as frozen when you hunt."

Louis eyed the blonde suspiciously. "Alright, but why are they pink?"

"Oh, I don't know," Lestat lied, a small giggle escaping his lips. "It just seemed like a color that belonged in-excuse me-on you, darling."

Louis crossed his arms around himself, quickly adverting his maker's gaze. "Thank you, but I don't think they'll fit." He set them off to the side, refusing to look at them. 

"Stubborn as ever, I see," Lestat smirked. He wrapped his arm around Louis' shoulders, bringing him closer. "But tell me, why did you come to visit tonight? Did you dream about me?"

Louis' cheeks flushed a dark pink. "W-what?"

Lestat shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. I dream of you sometimes."

"Oh," Louis said, absently scratching at his neck. "No, I don't think so."

"Oh well," Lestat muttered, pretending to be disappointed. "I'm delighted to have you over, cherie. Especially considering how poorly hidden you coffin is. You have me worried sick that someone will find you."

Louis blushed a deep scarlet. "How do you know where my coffin is? I've never shown you were it was."

"Huh?" Lestat asked, pretending not to understand. "Oh, yes you did. It was last night." Louis looked absolutely mortified, and Lestat couldn't stop a devious smile from spreading across his face.

"Th-that happened?" Louis staggered. 

"But of course, cherie. Surely you know that was far too good to be a dream," Lestat teased.

Louis sank into the couch cushions, trying to hide his reddening face. "I hate you. I hate you so much."

"No you don't," Lestat said, sinking down into the cushion to snuggle up to his fledgling. 

"Yes I do."

"No you don't," Lestat sang in an overly cheery voice. 

"Yes I fucking do!" Louis shouted. 

Lestat let out a dramatic gasp. "Is that any way to speak to your maker?!" Louis' only response was to present his middle finger to Lestat. "That's not how you thank someone for mind-blowing sex, Louis." The younger vampire tried to punch Lestat in the stomach, but the blonde caught his fist and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose. "And neither is that."


End file.
